


Phonophobia

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: fear of loud noises, fears, phonophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: Phonophobia:noun/pho·no·pho·biaDefinition: Fear of or aversion to loud sounds (e.g., traffic, kitchen sounds, doors closing, or even loud speech). Originates from the Greek words for sound and fear.





	Phonophobia

Phonophobia

* * *

 

 

I can't stand the sound of party horns squealing or fireworks crashing.

My heart starts to pound and my breath begins to race.

I can't breath and my ears are ringing. 

I want to get out, go some place quiet.

The sound of sharp smack against my face 

Or her shouting at me and saying to shut up.

My own screams echo around me and 

I am suffocating.

I get pulled under crashing waves and into silent depths.

I gladly let go and drown.


End file.
